


Through space and beyond

by Hakukai, PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Collab with a friend, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Subnautica!AU, idk what to tag, more tags will be added I think, there will be some deaths along the road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakukai/pseuds/Hakukai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Everything had been fine. Everything had been going so well. Why did this happen to them. Nobody had seen it coming. If they had, he wouldn't be here...





	1. Living the dream

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah ! My first fanfic on Ao3 ! This is a collab between me and a friend. We're both French, so we apologise in advance for any mistakes that you may find in this. ^^

Prologue: Living the dream

March 2250. The Earth was getting so polluted and so damaged because of human being’s activities that engineers and scientists from all over the world started to working together to look for another options, for the good of the Humanity.  
Thus was born the Aurora Project.  
After sending many scouting rovers and satellites through space, scientists had finally found another planet that could host life : it was a small exoplanet, next to the Proxima Centori star, in the Andromeda Galaxy. 

In board of the ship, a few number of citizens, all selected for either their fame, their intelligence or by winning a competitive exam to participate to this mission. Mark Edward Fischbach, more commonly known as Markiplier, the famous Youtuber, was one of the first volunteers for this project. True, given his love for space, it was completely understandable.  
With him, were a good portion of his good friends, like Pewdiepie, Bob and even Wade!  
Also, he had met a lot of lovely people, and a lot of adorables animals on the ship.  
What, did you really believe that Mark was going to go anywhere without his precious Chica? Come on!  
Indeed, animals were authorised thanks to the nature of the expedition, and lots of kinds got in the ship : dogs, cats, rabbits, birds… and even a few snakes !

By a strange miracle, no drama broke on the ship. Everyone got along fine or simply ignored the ones they didn’t like.  
They even threw a birthday party for one of the crew members. It was a lot of fun!  
Outside work hours, (since he did study engineering, he was indeed able to help the crew around a bit), Mark would spend all this time on the observatory desk, lost in his thoughts, watching as stars flew by. Just watching the immensity of space. The lights and colors. Everything.  
He was just SO. FREAKING. HAPPY. His dreams finally came true : he could not believe it yet.

But he couldn’t help but wonder….Was it going to last ?  
His instinct told him that all was quiet.  
Too calm.

Too well.


	2. A whole new woooorld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a long and dangerous adventure...

Everything had happened in an instant : one second, they were all laughing and talking happily together in the main lounge and suddenly, a loud bang, a flashing light that had blinded everyone for a for a few seconds... 

They were falling down to their doom. Alarms are blazing everywhere.   
RED was everywhere.

Mark couldn’t process what was going on : everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs around him and they running in all directions, frightened to death.  
What was happening ? He finally registered that he was being strongly and firmly pulled by the arm somewhere… Amy ?  
She was dragging him at top speed toward the escape pods.

That’s right. 

The emergency lights were on. This is what they were supposed to do in this situation. What they MUST do.  
Mark, somehow, pulled through his shock-induced haze a little bit and realised that there were only one pod left. 

Made for one person only.

Lost, he barely realised when his girlfriend pushed him in and closing the door quickly behind him.   
Only then did he manage to go up against the window, eyes open wide in terror.

“Amy ?!” he shouted, his voice angry and panicked. “What the hell ?!”  
“I’m.. I’m so sorry Mark.”  
“NO !” he screamed, his brain realizing what was about to happen to his beloved.  
“You have to live Mark. Please !” she pleaded to him, tears straining her sweet face, her eyes full of love.  
“NO AMY !!“ was the last thing he managed to cry before she hit the launch button with her fist.   
As he dropped, he could see the Aurora, up in flames and half-destroyed.

The pod started shaking as he entered the atmosphere, but Mark was safely strapped into the chair. However, that wasn’t the case for everything : a metal plate detached from somewhere and slammed into Mark’s head violently, knocking him out cold.

He woke up to blazing red alarms, with a robotic voice repeating on a loop “Fire detected”. Over and over.   
Everything was blurry, his head hurt, his lungs were burning and he tasted metal in his   
mouth.

Wait…..fire?

Adrenaline kicked in and Mark opened his eyes, suddenly wide awake : he needed to get up, and fast!   
He struggled a moment to get up, coughing because of the smoke he had inhaled, blindly reaching for the fire extinguisher nearby and put the fire out.  
Then, he rushed to open the sas and let fresh air fill his lungs. He coughed again for a moment until his breathing came back to normal, bringing tears in his eyes.  
After that, he brought his hand to his forehead that hurt like hell. The hand came back, covered in his own blood. Shit.  
And, he had apparently bit his tongue pretty hard, hence the taste of cooper in his mouth.  
He rummaged through the emergencies supplies and found one week worth of food, ten bottles of water, and a medic kit.  
He blindly cleaned and patched himself, and then climbed out of the pod to stand on the upper part of it.

Blue sky and a nice breeze greeted him, merely soothing the sharp pain.   
In front of him, a few minutes away, the Aurora was mostly submerged, but Mark could now clearly see that half of it was missing, as if it had been torn apart by a powerful blast.  
However, what shocked Mark the most, was that there was no land in sight.   
All that he could see was water, water and more water. He couldn't see any others life pods afloat. 

Was he the only one who survived? 

As his brain started to process the information, Mark could feel the familiars symptoms of a panic attack coming.

He became sweating as his breathing started trembling, slowly growing out of control as a cold feeling began to spread in his body, making him shiver more and more.   
Weakness and dizziness increased bit by bit, forcing his knees to collapse below him as he tried desperately to control his breathing, his chest becoming painfully tight.  
He got the feeling that he was running out of air, and he was desperately panting hard to catch more oxygen in his burning lungs.   
When his brain finally realized that most of the people that were on the ship must have died, his throat, already dry, became drier, and a single tear rolled in his pale cheek. Amy.  
Oh god.   
His heart missed a few beats. Amy. Amy had been on the ship. Amy was…   
There was no chance she could have survived the explosion.

It couldn’t have been an accident : this shot was far to precise to that.   
It also meant that all the people down there, all the mechanics and a good part of the scientists, must have died immediately. (He didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.)  
Then there was also the rooms : they were located in the middle part of the Aurora and had caught fire almost immediately. The ship also must have gone in lockdown mode when it happened. All the people there, inside…

Mark shuddered, bent over and promptly started to throw up when he realized that all the civilians in their chambers must have been trapped, unable to get out. They had died in an horrible way.  
He knew that Bob, Amy and Wade had been on the observatory with him when it had happened. Maybe they had managed to get to a safe pod?

However, even if they did, it must have sunk since EXE-05, Mark’s pod, was the only one visible for miles.  
Especially since there wasn’t any lands around him for miles and miles…

Everything quickly became too much for Markiplier.  
He looked up to the sky...and promptly passed out. 

Completely unknown to him, something, somebody, was watching him.

Green hair and baby blues eyes fixed Mark, hidden underwater. An alien, would say Mark.

A Precursor in reality. Jack closely watched the human looses his control.He wanted to show himself.   
So badly.   
But he was too scared to do so, and thus without a word, Jack swam silently towards the deepest part of the sea, where he resided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PandaLostInTheStarts: -side note from the author writing the panic attack part part: I’ve never experienced a panic attack so I’m just imagining what it’s like. It’s probably wrong and I’m deeply sorry about that. Also, we have absolutely nothing against Amy. Her and Mark are a cute and formidable couple, we love her very much. It’s just that for the sake of this fic, the septiplier ship and to follow the lore of Subnautica, she needed to die. We tried to give her a badass and emotional death. Again, we love Mark and Amy and we DO NOT agree with any hate that is thrown at her. We love her very much.]  
> [Hakukai: -After reflexion, I decided to help to write the panic attack part, even if it’s hard for me.   
> I already experienced this kind of stuff, several times, and I didn’t want to see a review about how a panic attack “really” is. There’s no ONE good description. Everybody is different and I wrote it the way I live it, that’s all. Those who doesn’t have a panic attack ‘yet’ can only try to imagine it, but it’s really hard to explain. I wouldn’t want anyone to have an attack like this… It’s like … being about to die, drowning in the air.   
> Anyway ! I leave it here !   
> Oh, and before I forget : I insist in the fact that we love Amy very much, and I’m glad that she can make Mark happy]


End file.
